


Strawberries

by Tseecka



Series: Alphabet Meme [7]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O is for Offer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

She's not sure who's the thicker.

Sure, Simon's obtuse enough to miss every pass Kaylee makes--but she's the fly who keeps beatin' its fool head against the window.

When in doubt, go to a professional--like a Companion.

"Can you tell me how to handle 'im?" she pleads. Inara smiles, holds out her hand. 

"I'll show you," she offers. 

The shuttle smells like incense, and as Inara kisses her, deeply, Kaylee can taste summer strawberries. When Inara finally pulls away--that generous, enigmatic smile still on her face, lipstick only slightly smeared--Kaylee can't hardly catch her breath. 

"Shiny," she pants, pulling her in for another.


End file.
